Moments
by MyIncentive
Summary: They say that if you sneak up behind someone, grab them by the waist and they jump in response, they're a virgin. Seifer was about to put that to the test. Rated T.


**Jump**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Square Enix do. _But_ - as of now I am the proud owner of a portable karaoke system! Not like I know how to sing or anything... sorry. I'm rambling.

Rated T.

* * *

'Pen,' he said, stretching out his hand. Rai, who was sitting one right to his desk, handed him a pen.

'Paper.' Fuu on his left gave him a sheet of paper.

It was fifth period on a sunny Monday afternoon, an afternoon that was no different to any other Monday, except for the fact that the school air-conditioning had broken down and everyone in the stifling classroom were sweating like pigs. Doing work was considered out of the question; almost everyone bar a select few hadn't even bothered to take their textbooks out, instead opting to chat to others along their aisle. Then again, it wasn't as if Seifer and his two cronies did any work anyway -- they were a little bit more preoccupied in recreational activities of their own.

'Watch this.' Tearing off a small piece of the paper, Seifer scrunched it into a tight little ball, and, using the outer case of the pen he had just recently emptied of an ink tube, shoved the paper ball inside with one finger and aimed with his mouth. Like a speeding bullet the spitball shot over rows upon rows of heads until it found its target.

Rai laughed. 'Good one, Seifer.'

'Nice,' Fuu added.

Seifer smirked as his victim instantly jerked his head around, one hand sifting through his hair while glaring at him.

'Damn you, Seifer Almasy.'

'You didn't see nothin', Blondie. Turn round back in your seat.' Sending him one last menacing scowl, Hayner complied.

Chuckling, Seifer continued tearing little bits of paper. The teacher wasn't around to see him up to his antics, for he left at the start of the lesson, saying something along the lines of 'forgetting to run an errand'. Most likely he was lounging around in the restricted-to-staff-only area, playing pool with the other teachers in the only air conditioned room in the whole school. Seifer didn't doubt that he'd be back just before the end of the lesson, but either way he didn't care. Things were running fine just as it was.

'Hmm, ya know,' Rai began, watching Seifer stuff another paper ball into his pen-shooter, 'I've been hearing about this theory...'

'Go on,' Seifer prompted him, idly bringing the pen to his mouth in readying his attack against his next victim.

'Well, they say that if you sneak up behind a girl - grab her by the waist and make her jump, she's a virgin.'

Fuu, who had been previously vandalizing the side of her desk with coloured markers, straightened up after hearing Rai's words, eyes suddenly wary.

'_Yes_.' Turning away from the comical sight of Blondie's portly friend he dubbed 'Chubster' wiping a sticky appendage away from his cheek, Seifer faced his friend with newfound interest.

'Really?' he said. 'And if she doesn't jump?'

'Then she ain't a virgin.'

'Hmm.' Eyes sliding toward the silver-haired girl next to him, Seifer was on the verge of speaking when he was cut off by her.

'No.'

'Aww, you're a spoilsport Fuu,' Rai laughed. 'How are we supposed to test if the theory's true or not?'

Fuu didn't reply, and so the three lapsed into silence, occasionally broken by the sound of a wet _splat_ and an indignant shriek following immediately afterwards. Eventually the end of fifth period rolled around, arriving with it their teacher, having just entered the classroom one second after the bell.

'All right class, you may all --'

The teacher's words were drowned out by a dozen or so scraping chairs as all the students rushed for the door, shouts of joy accompanying them. Slinging their bags across their backs, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu casually made their way out of the room, but not before Seifer quickly whipped out his pen-shooter and blew out a tiny projectile at his teacher's back, just for kicks. As the three came out, Seifer saw that Blondie and his three other friends - Chubster, Chicken-Wuss and that brown-haired girl he didn't really know -- Olette -- had grouped together outside of the building, engaged in a lively conversation.

And then it clicked.

_Olette... girl... theory..._

Without even pausing to think of his next actions, Seifer broke course, leaving his two friends to stop and stare in confusion. He strode up behind the unsuspecting girl, a fiendish grin spreading across his face. Even though he didn't really know her that well, he was willing to stake his life that she was a virgin -- goody-two-shoes' usually were. The outcome was set.

Clamping his hands down hard on her waist, Seifer waited expectantly for her to squeal and jump a foot high into the air, as he assumed she would. But no sudden jerking movement met his demand. Forgetting the situation he was in -- unaware as to how much of a fool he was making out of himself in front of the others -- Seifer repeatedly clapped his hands onto Olette's waist, turning to Rai and saying, 'Raijin, your stupid theory doesn't work -- she's not jumping.'

'Maybe it's because I'm not a virgin.'

So she knew of the theory. Hands frozen on her body, Seifer looked up in front of him where the reflection of the class windows met his gaze, specifically the eyes of the girl he was holding in front of him.

'Or maybe because I saw you coming from behind.' Through the reflection she smirked at his slack-jawed expression.

Coming out of shock due to the ensuing laughter from everybody else (except for Blondie who was too busy grating his teeth instead), Seifer scoffed lightly, trying to save face.

'Duh, that's why I did it.' Even he didn't understand the sense in what he had just said. He turned away from the four, rejoining Rai and Fuu.

'Oh well, guess it was a pretty lame theory after all, ya know.'

'Humph.'

Seifer never truly did get to find out whether or not Olette was a virgin.

Not that it mattered, of course.

* * *

**A/N: **_I was thinking of extending this further, but as a drabble. I'm not quite sure..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed it -- and feel free to review! ;)_

MInc


End file.
